ANT Farm Season Four
by sean.p.ware
Summary: Fan-made episodes of my fan-made fourth season of A.N.T. Farm. P.S. I Do Not Own A.N.T. Farm
1. Chapter 1

**The New StudANT**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you a first of my fan-made season four episodes of **_**A.N.T. Farm**_**. A journalism prodigy comes to Z-Tech and Olive becomes smitten with him, and so does Lexi. Meanwhile, Hudson teaches Angus how to rap so he could impress a girl. Hope that you like it. Enjoy. P.S. I Do Not Own **_**A.N.T. Farm**_**.**

**Scene One**

**Act One**

**INT. Z-Tech-Afternoon**

**(Chyna and Olive are sitting in the roomavator talking to Hudson and Angus. Angus plays a driving game on his Z-Pad while Chyna and Olive read an Email from Fletcher)**

Chyna: Hey, I got an Email from Fletcher. Boy, I really miss him.

Olive: Me too. I just miss seeing his adorable face and his smile and his art and I miss kissing him. And kissing him. And kissing him.

Angus: (Gets frustrated) Ugh! Would you stop talking about Fletcher?! It's bad enough that I have to deal with you talk about him all the time. Just forget about him and move on, to me. (Winks at Olive)

Olive: I would rather get hit by a train than to date you Angus.

Angus: (Turns to Hudson) I love it when she's feisty.

Chyna: I know that you're still sad about Fletcher moving to New York and you had to break up with him so he wouldn't pass up the opportunity. Like you said, you'll move on.

Olive: I know. I wish that I should've told him that I love him.

Chyna: But you said that you hate him.

Olive: I know. What I'm trying to say is that I don't know if I'll find somebody who's right for me. First, Graham. Then, Dixon. And now, Fletcher. I should just face the fact that I will be alone.

**(Zoltan enters the roomavator)**

Zoltan: Ladies and gentlemen, I have got some great news. Would you like to take a guess? A new student has arrived to Z-Tech. Wow, I am really bad at guessing games.

Hudson: A new student. Is he cooler than me?

Angus: Yeah, who is this new student? Is he better looking than me?

Chyna: Oh please. He could be a singer. (Crosses her fingers) Please don't let him be an excellent singer. Please don't let him be an excellent singer.

Olive: Calm down, Chyna. You're a better singer than this new student. (Turns and crosses her fingers) Please don't let him be smarter than me. Please don't let him be smarter than me.

Zoltan: Now, calm down. It's no cause for alarm. (Turns and crosses his fingers) Please don't let him be a Hashimoto. Please don't let him be a Hashimoto. (Turns to Chyna and her friends) Anyway, this new student is from Los Angeles and I want you all to show him around the school and treat him like family.

Olive: What does he look like?

Zoltan: Why don't you find out yourself?

**(A teenage boy enters Z-Tech. The boy is carrying a mini notepad and he is wearing a red button-up shirt, blue jeans, LA Gear sneakers, a brown suede jacket and an LA Dodgers baseball cap on his head.)**

Zoltan: Everybody, I would like for you all to meet Sean J. Mayer. He's a journalism prodigy from Los Angeles.

Sean: Hi guys. It's nice to meet you.

**(Olive sees how cute Sean is and she is speechless. Olive faints and Chyna, Hudson, Angus, Sean and Zoltan check on her to see how she's doing)**

Chyna: Olive, are you okay?

Olive: Hubba hubba!

**(Sean walks over to Olive and helps her up)**

Sean: Are you alright?

Olive: (Stares at Sean) I…uh… yeah. I'm fine. I was just looking at how adorable you look.

**(Sean smiles at Olive. Chyna pulls Olive back)**

Chyna: Easy, Olive. Easy. Anyway, I'm Chyna and these are my friends Olive, Hudson and Angus.

Sean: Nice to meet you.

Hudson: So you're the new journalism prodigy. Who's your favorite reporter?

Sean: Murphy Brown. She's a reporter. A tough, no-nonsense reporter. Just like me. Well, she's a fictional character in a TV show. That's why I want to be like her because I want to tell people the tough questions.

Olive: Interesting about the show _Murphy Brown _is that the show won many awards…

**(Angus snores)**

Chyna: Angus!

Angus: I'm sorry. I was tired.

**(Lexi enters the roomavator)**

Lexi: Hey everybody. Notice anything new about me?

Hudson: You bought a new dress?

Lexi: No.

Olive: New shoes?

Lexi: No.

Angus: You have a new….

Lexi: No! I dyed my hair brown you idiots! What do you think of it? I think that every boy would like it. I was once blonde but now I am a brunette. (Notices Sean and talks in a southern accent) Well run me over and call me dinner.

Olive: Lexi, this is Sean. Sean is the new journalism prodigy. He wants to be a reporter….

Lexi: A reporter?! (Pushes Olive out of the way) I always wanted to get interviewed by a reporter. A really cute reporter. Go ahead, ask me a question. Maybe I could ask you a question. Do you really like my hair? I dyed it brown.

Zoltan: Okay. Sean, I will show you to your dorm room and I will show you around the school.

Sean: Okay. I'll see you guys later.

Chyna: Sure.

Sean: See ya. (Smiles at Olive)

Olive: Bye. (After Sean leaves) Interesting factoid about Sean J. Mayer, he is really cute. Looks like za-zow is going to move on to zoo-zibble.

Angus: Hey, that's my saying. And I thought that I was zoo-zibble.

Lexi: No way, Olive! You're not going to steal him from under my nose like you did with Dixon.

Olive: DO NOT MENTION DIXON'S NAME AGAIN!

**(Lexi takes a step back)**

Hudson: Boy, looks like somebody needs anger management. Who is Dixon anyway?

**(Olive turns to Hudson and gives him the evil eye and growls at him)**

Hudson: (Points to Angus) He said it!

**(Angus runs away and Olive starts chasing Angus)**

**So that was scene one of The New StudANT. So, what did you think of it? This is one of the first fan-made season four episodes of **_**A.N.T. Farm**_**. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The New StudANT**

**Hey everybody. I hope that you're enjoying **_**The New StudANT**_**. I'm bringing you another great chapter of this great story. So here it is, scene two. Enjoy.**

**Scene Two**

**Act One**

**(Hudson and Chyna are doing yoga in the yoga studio. Angus enters)**

Angus: Hudson, I need some advice.

**(Hudson falls on the floor and Chyna falls. Hudson catches her)**

Chyna: Nice catch.

Hudson: Thanks. You don't want to ruin your pretty face of yours on this hard floor because it'll hurt. Trust me. When I did yoga with my parents for the first time, I fell on my butt.

Chyna: Did you just call me pretty? (Smiles at Hudson)

Hudson: What do you want Angus?

Angus: You're a rap prodigy. I want you to teach me how to rap. You're an excellent rapper and I want to be an excellent rapper just like you.

Hudson: You want me to teach you how to rap?

Angus: Yeah.

Chyna: Why don't you ask Olive? Maybe she could teach you.

Angus: Because Olive told me if I ever go near her again she would use my head as a bowling ball.

Hudson: With a head like that, she would use it. Why do you want me to teach you how to rap?

Angus: I want to impress this girl that I like.

Chyna: And who might that girl be?

**(Chyna and Hudson realize who Angus is talking about)**

Hudson: Oh no.

Angus: Oh yes.

Chyna: Can't you forget about Olive?

Angus: I can't. She's gaga over that new journalism prodigy and I do not want to lose my sweet little Olive oil.

Chyna: But Olive is not into you.

Angus: Look here. I have waited month for Olive to get over the boy who stole her from me and I will not lose her to some pretty boy journalism prodigy who wants to be a reporter sweep her off her feet. You are going to teach me how to rap and you are going to teach me now!

**(Chyna and Hudson look at each other)**

Hudson: Uh, yeah sure. I'll teach you how to rap. But here's the thing.

Angus: What?

Hudson: (Grits his teeth) You're standing on my foot.

**(Angus looks down)**

Angus: Oh, sorry about that. I should just get going so I'll meet you at the music room. (Leaves the yoga studio)

**(Chyna walks over to Hudson)**

Chyna: Hudson, are you all right?

Hudson: No I'm not alright. That bozo stepped on my foot! What was he wearing golf shoes?!

**(The next day. Olive enters the roomavator wearing a green cardigan with black polka dots, a white shirt with at kitten with a mustache printed on it, a green floral skirt and black flats. She notices Sean sitting on the couch typing a story on his laptop)**

Olive: (Thinking) Oh boy. It's Sean. Ok Olive, walk over to Sean and say "hi" to him. But how should I say it? Should I bring up an interesting factoid just to break the ice? Is he going to notice what I'm wearing? Maybe he'll say how cute I look. Maybe he's interested in za-zow. Maybe he's not. How about I flirt with him? Flirting works. Give him a couple cute winks and a flirty smile. Or how about I walk over to him and…(Trips and falls on the floor)

**(Sean turns and sees Olive laying on the floor)**

Olive: Ow! I've fallen and I can't get up.

**(Sean walks over to Olive)**

Sean: Olive, are you okay. (Helps her up)

Olive: Yeah, I'm fine. I almost made a complete fool of myself and I fall on my face it doesn't happen to me all the time.

Sean: I'm glad that you're alright. (Walks over to the couch with Olive and they both sit down)

Olive: So, whatcha working on?

Sean: I'm working on a story for The Z-Times. Mr. Grundy hired me to become a writer for the paper. The article I'm working on is about Zoltan Grundy and the headline is "Zoltan Grundy. I'm rich and I know it."

Olive: That's nice. Interesting factoid about myself is that I was on the school newspaper for Webster High as a photographer.

Sean: Same here. At Hughes High, I was also a photographer and a writer for the school newspaper. I was a no-nonsense reporter who asks the tough questions. One time, I asked Principal Skinner about lunch food. And trust me, he wasn't doing any backflips.

**(Olive laughs. Sean notices what Olive is wearing)**

Sean: Wow, you're wearing green. Is that your favorite color?

Olive: Yeah. I find green…

Sean and Olive: Calm and soothing.

**(Sean and Olive both look at each other speechless and looking stunned)**

Sean: Wow.

Olive: We both have something in common.

Sean: Yeah. We were both on the school newspaper and we like green. And we're both wearing green. (Sean points at his green shirt) Anyway, you look really pretty in green.

Olive: Did you call me pretty?

Sean: Yeah. I did call you pretty.

Olive: (Blushes) Oh you.

**(She puts her hand on Sean's shoulder. Lexi enters wearing a pink dress and black high heel boots)**

Lexi: Hi Sean.

**(Sean looks at Lexi and Olive turns around and also looks at Lexi)**

Sean: Wowee zarkowee!

**End of Scene Two Act One**

**Scene Two**

**Act Two**

Olive: Lexi, what are you doing here?

Lexi: I suppose to ask you the same question, Olive. What are you doing here?

Olive: I'm talking to Sean and spending some time with him.

Lexi: No, I'm supposed to be spending some time with Sean. So why don't you get out of here?

**(Lexi throws Olive off of the couch)**

Olive: Hey!

Lexi: Oops. Sorry Olive. Looks like three's not company. Only two's company.

Olive: You can't do this Lexi. I saw him first before you swooped in to take him for yourself.

**(Lexi gets up from the couch and walks over to Olive)**

Lexi: Oh please. You were still crying over Fletcher because you're not over him.

Olive: I am over him. It's just that I miss him. But anyway, it's time for me to move on.

Sean: Girls, girls, girls. Calm down. No need to fight over me. (Grabs his laptop and gets up) I should just head down to my dorm room and continue to work on my story. So, I'll see you gals later.

**(Sean runs away.)**

Lexi: Nice job, Olive! You scared him away!

Olive: Maybe you scared him away because he saw your hideous mustache. (Looks closer a Lexi's upper lip) And I think I see it right now.

**(Lexi screams and runs away while Olive smiles)**

**(Later, at the music room)**

Hudson: Where is Angus? He better show up because if he doesn't show up I get really cranky when I don't come up with a song.

Chyna: Relax, Hudson. He'll be here.

Hudson: I can't believe that I'm missing _World's Idiotic Daredevils 5_. They're showing my favorite clip where the guy on the parachute tips over a cow.

**(Angus enters the music room while eating a New York style Reuben and curly fries)**

Angus: Sorry I'm late. I was just getting some lunch at the cafeteria before we start working on rap lessons. I was very hungry. (Takes a bite of his sandwich)

Chyna: Uh, Angus. There's no food allowed in the music room.

Angus: But I'm starving.

Chyna: I know but there's no food allowed in the music room. Remember the last time that you had a French dip sandwich in here while you were recording your sound for the zPhone ringtone?

Angus: Yeah.

Chyna: You had Au Jus sauce in the French horn.

Angus: I thought it was a French horn dip for my dipping sauce.

Hudson: Could you put the food away so we can start?

**(Angus puts the food away. Chyna enters the sound booth)**

Hudson: Alright Angus. Let's do some exercises that with help you out.

Angus: Okey dokey. (Gets on the ground and tries to do a sit-up and roars)

Hudson: What are you doing?

Angus: I'm doing sit-ups. We're supposed to be exercising. Remember?

Hudson: I meant vocal warm-ups, idiot.

Angus: Oh. Why didn't you say so? (Gets up)

Hudson: This is going to be one long day.

**Boy, looks like Angus is going to cause some trouble and drive Hudson insane. Stay tuned next time for the next chapter. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The New StudANT**

**Hey everybody. Before I start, I would like to thank the following people who reviewed the story: Jemmie, Boris Yelstsin, Bonjour10 and Kimmi143. Thanks for reviewing this story. Second, it's update time. I'm here to bring you another chapter. Here it is, scene three. Enjoy.**

**Scene Three**

**Act One**

**(Olive is sitting at a table out in the courtyard and talks to Fletcher on webcam using Zkype)**

Olive: Awww, I miss you too, Fletcher. I'm very happy that you're enjoying New York. I'm also very happy that you're following your dream too. Hey, you could come visit me, Chyna, Angus, Lexi and Hudson. Okay, I'll talk to you later and I'll make sure to tell Chyna that you said "hi." Bye Fletcher. (Turns off her webcam and sighs)

**(Sean walks out of the roomavator and walks over to Olive)**

Sean: Hi Olive.

Olive: Oh, uh hi Sean. Listen, about what happened earlier between me and Lexi. I hope that I didn't scare you off.

Sean: Oh, you didn't scare me off. I had to finish up my story for the paper. Next, I got to do some editing on this thing to see if I did something wrong.

Olive: Sean, I was just wondering is you would like to…you know….I know that we just met and maybe…I, uh…

Sean: What are you trying to tell me?

Olive: (Thinking) Tell if that you want to hang out with him sometime. Tell him. Tell him.

Sean: Olive, what is it?

Olive: Would you like to…

**(Lexi steps out of the roomavator and sees Sean and Olive talking. She decides to walk over to them)**

Lexi: Sean, would you like to go out with me sometime?

Olive: What?! Lexi, what are you doing?

Lexi: Beating you to the punch. Sorry Olive. You missed your chance with Sean. Now, it's my chance. Maybe you could ask Angus out. He's still available.

Olive: You know what, I don't care. You deserve him more than me. I don't know what I was thinking of wanting to get to know him. I should've just stayed away. (Olive storms out of the courtyard and starts to cry.)

**(Sean looks at Lexi and goes after Olive)**

Sean: Olive, wait!

**(The roomavator door closes and Sean walks into the door and falls to the ground)**

Sean Owwwww.

**(Lexi walks over to Sean to check to see if he's alright)**

Lexi: Sean, are you okay?

Sean: (Dazed) Easy squeezy. Lemon peasy.

Lexi: I cannot believe that you would try to go after za-zibbie when you could go after the beautiful math princess. Boy, you men are all alike. (Walks away)

**(Later, with Hudson and Angus)**

**(Hudson is singing a rap song while Angus is sitting on the couch playing a driving game on his Z-Pad. Hudson turns and sees Angus not paying attention. He stops rapping and walks over towards him)**

Hudson: Boy, what are you doing?

Angus: I'm playing a driving game on my Z-Pad but I'm listening to your rap song.

Hudson: Well, you're not watching.

Angus: Why would I?

Hudson: (Groans) Let's just start. Now, I want to hear you rap.

Angus: Alright. (Picks up some song lyrics and red wrapping paper and starts wrapping up the lyrics)

Hudson: What are you doing?!

Angus: You told me to wrap. So, I'm wrapping a song.

Hudson: I meant a rap song not wrap a song, you doofus!

Angus: Oh, a _rap song_. I knew that.

Hudson: Oy! Just start singing before I take this Z-Pad and beat you with it until you see stars.

**(Angus clears his throat and starts singing)**

**Angus**

**It's big…it's round**

**It's a bouncing machine**

**It's the meanest darn radial**

**The world has ever seen**

**Springing down the road black top hip-hop**

**Lord only knows where the sucker's gonna stop**

Hudson: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop right there. What the heck was that? You call that a rap song?!

Angus: My grandfather taught me this song. He had an encounter with a runaway tire that hit his car while he was driving down the highway.

Hudson: You want to know why that tire hit your grandfather's car? It's because he made the Michelin Man very angry and he decided to slap him! You're not thinking of singing that song to Olive are you?

Angus: Yes, I am. Plus, I'm thinking of wearing a tire outfit while I'm singing to Olive.

**(Hudson sits down on the couch and does a facepalm)**

Hudson: I can't believe it. I'm working with a moron.

**End of Act One**

**Act Two**

**(Olive is in her dorm room and laying on her bed crying, heartbroken about Sean. Chyna enters the dorm room and sees Olive crying her eyes out)**

Chyna: Olive. Olive, what's wrong?

Olive: (Starts wailing comedically) Nothing that would concern you. Oh, nevermind I'll tell you. I was about to ask Sean if he wanted to hang out with me sometime and then Lexi swoops in and steals him from me. This is a really cute guy that I like and I wanted to get to know him. I'll never find another guy! (Cries)

Chyna: I can't believe, Lexi. Why would she do this to you?

Olive: (Sniffs) This is just like the time Dixon dumped me for that Russian spy.

Chyna: This is different than Dixon. Lexi stole the guy of your dreams from you. Listen, I'm not going to let you lie there on your bed and cry your eyes out. You fight for him.

Olive: You're right. (Gets up from her bed and puts her shoes on her feet and wipes her eyes) I should go ahead and fight for him. I saw him first and I called dibs on Sean. Thanks Chyna. I think I'm feeling much better already. I am going to go out there and talk to Sean.

Chyna: (Smiles) Great.

**(Olive walks out of her dorm room and walks over to the roomavator keypad. The roomavator door opens up and Sean bumps into Olive. Olive falls down to the ground)**

Sean: Oh my gosh! Olive! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you.

**(Sean helps Olive up and walks her over to the couch)**

Olive: I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm just a little clumsy. Interesting factoid about clumsiness, mostly a few people get clumsy when they meet somebody that they like and they get tongue-tied too. (Speaks gibberish) Like what I'm doing.

**(Sean smiles at Olive)**

Olive: Why weren't you with Lexi? I thought that you wanted to hang out with her.

Sean: Well actually, Lexi got mad at me because I was going after you because you were going to ask me something. Plus, I don't want to get to know Lexi and hang out with her. I want to get to know you and hang out with you.

Olive: (Smiles) Really?

Sean: Yeah. I think that you're really sweet, intelligent, funny and very pretty.

Olive: Did you just call me pretty?

Sean: Yeah. I knew that you were going to ask if I want to hang out with you sometime. Plus, I think that you have a little crush on me. You're the prettiest girl I have ever met. Of course, I would love to hang out with you and be friends with you.

**(Olive smiles at Sean)**

Olive: Me too.

Sean: See you around, Livy. (Sean winks at her and enters the roomavator)

Olive: (Blushes) He called me Livy. Nobody ever called me Livy before. (Smiles)

**(Chyna enters the girl's lounge)**

Chyna: So, did you….

Olive: Yeah. He wants to hang out with me and get to know me. Looks like Sean J. Mayer is attracted to za-zow. (Waves her arms)

Chyna: This is great! (Hugs Olive)

**(Lexi enters the girl's lounge)**

Olive: Hey Lexi, looks like you going to be totes green apple with jelly.

Lexi: Why?

Olive: Because Sean is interested to get to know me.

Lexi: What?! He goes for za-zow instead of going for beautiful?! (Screams)

Chyna: Is it me or does she have a mustache on her upper lip?

Olive: I have no idea.

**(The Next Day. Z-Tech, Morning)**

**(Angus and Hudson are in the roomavator lounge keeping an eye out for Olive)**

Hudson: This is a very stupid idea. I'm dressed as a rapper you're dressed like a tire guy. I don't think that Olive is going to go for this.

Angus: She will. Olive loves that type of thing. Back at Webster, I was dressed in a tuxedo, an octa-panda suit, a caveman and a wizard to impress Olive. Fletcher was dressed as a dinosaur and her favorite president. So technically, it'll work.

**(Angus spots Olive)**

Angus: There she is. It's showtime. (Angus walks over to Olive and starts singing)

**Angus**

**It's big…it's round**

**It's a bouncing machine**

**It's the meanest darn radial**

**The world has ever seen…**

**(Olive blows her whistle and throws lemonade in Angus' face and walks away)**

Angus: (Screams) Not again! Why did she have to throw lemonade in my face?!

**(Hudson walks over to Angus)**

Hudson: (Exhales) That didn't go to well. So, what now?

Angus: Well, I always have a plan b.

**(Angus runs over to Lexi and starts singing to her. Lexi stomps on Angus' foot. Angus screams and Lexi walks away)**

Angus: Really? Why do you have to wear heels?!

**End Scene**

**And that was **_**The New StudANT**_**. I hope that you enjoyed it. There will be more future fan-made episodes of **_**A.N.T. Farm Season Four **_**with some Chudson (Chyna and Hudson) and Solive (Sean and Olive) moments. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lost in TrANTslation**

**Hey everybody, sean. here bringing you another episode of my fan-made **_**A.N.T. Farm Season Four**_**. A foreign languages prodigy catches Chyna and Olive's eye and the two start fighting over him. Meanwhile, Sean joins Angus' rib eating club. Hope you enjoy reading this.**

**Scene One**

**Act One**

**(Z-Tech, Tuesday Afternoon, 1:15 PM)**

**(Olive enters the roomavator and walks over to Chyna.)**

Olive: Hey Chyna.

Chyna: Hey.

Olive: Want to do something today? Maybe we could go watch a staring contest.

Chyna: I thought you were hanging out with Sean today.

Olive: I was about to hang out with him today but Mr. Grundy want him to work on a story for the Z-Tech Timez. He's doing a story about goats running around Palo Alto. So now, it's just us single ladies having some girl time.

Chyna: Cool.

**(Hudson enters the roomavator and walks over to Chyna and Olive)**

Hudson: Hey Chyna.

Chyna: (Smiles) Hey Hudson.

Olive: Darn.

Hudson: What are you two planning on doing today?

Chyna: Oh, Olive and I are going to have some girl time.

Olive: Which you're ruining. Come on, Chyna. Let's go, I don't want to miss the staring contest. I hope it goes into double overtime.

Hudson: You need a life.

Olive: Hey, I have a life. Do you have a life?

Chyna: Olive, back off.

Hudson: I was wondering if you wanted to do yoga with me.

Olive: Ooh, yoga! Sounds nice. I want to go.

Chyna: But what about the staring contest? I thought that you wanted to go to that or get mani/pedis.

**(Lexi pops up behind Chyna and Olive)**

Lexi: Mani/pedis? Sounds great! Let's do that. (Lexi smiles at Chyna and Olive)

**(Chyna and Olive look at each other)**

**(At the spa room, Chyna, Olive and Lexi are getting mani/pedis. Lexi is sitting down peacefully while Chyna and Olive are sitting down looking miserable)**

Chyna: Why is Lexi spending some girl time with us?

Olive: Who knows?

Lexi: Don't forget Olive's not-so-cuticles.

Olive: (Looks offended) Hey! My cuticles are too cuticles. (Olive looks at her toes)

**(Later, Chyna and Olive enter the roomavator)**

Chyna: Boy, I never thought that we would have girl time with Lexi.

Olive: I know.

Chyna: She's been mean to us over the years. Plus, she tried to steal the boy of your dreams.

Olive: At least Sean finds za-zow irresistible. Look at my nails, they're a cute carnation pink. He'll like that. You on the other hand have another boy who has a crush on you.

Chyna: Hudson and I are just friends just like you and Sean. Besides, I don't think I'm ready to date yet.

**(Chyna bumps into a boy with red hair and brown eyes. Causing him to drop his things.)**

Chyna: Sorry.

**(Chyna helps him pick up his things)**

Jason: Morning to you too.

**(Chyna looks at the boy with dreamy eyes and so does Olive.)**

Chyna: Hubba hubba.

Olive: New student?

Jason: Yeah. My names Stephens, Jason Stephens.

Olive: Stephens as in Ambassador Richard Stephens?

Jason: Yeah.

Olive: And you have a heavy accent too. Are you from Georgia?

Jason: Yeah, Atlanta.

Chyna: Hi Jason. I'm Cholive and this is Olyna.

**(Chyna's eyes grew big after she clumsily introduced herself. Jason and Olive look at Chyna with a confused look)**

Olive: (Crosses her arms) Chyna.

Jason: What?

Chyna: I mean I'm Chyna, that's Olive.

**(Jason smiles at Chyna)**

Olive: So Jason, what's your talent?

Jason: Foreign languages.

Olive: How many languages do you speak?

Jason: 97 languages.

Olive: Cool. I know 57 different languages.

Chyna: Oh boy. (Chyna rolls her eyes)

Jason: Really?

Olive: Yeah.

Chyna: Olive, don't try to bore him.

Jason: Actually, I'm interested to hear.

Olive: You see, Chyna. He said that he's interested.

**(Olive walks off with Jason, leaving Chyna alone)**

Chyna: Well, there goes girl time.

**(Lexi walks over to Chyna)**

Lexi: Hope she's happy.

**(Chyna gives Lexi the death glare)**

Lexi: What? She takes the fun out of everything.

**End of Act One**

**Scene One **

**Act Two**

**(Angus is in a room eating a rack of ribs. Sean enters and sees Angus eating)**

Sean: (Slowly enters the room) What is going on here?

Angus: Eating ribs. I'm starting a rib club. (Angus notices Sean's chewed up notepad) Dude, what happened to your notepad?

Sean: Oh, I was interviewing a talking goat and it screamed at me after I asked him a question about goats running around Palo Alto so he took a bite out of my notepad.

Angus: A talking goat?

Sean: Yeah. Remind me to give Mr. Grundy the notes ant the quote.

Angus: Ooookay.

**(Sean looks at the ribs)**

Sean: Boy, those ribs look good. Does Mr. Grundy know?

Angus: Nope.

Sean: What?

Angus: He doesn't know.

Sean: Are you crazy? 

Angus: I wish people would quit asking me that.

Sean: You are going to get in trouble.

Angus: Give me a break.

Sean: Oy.

Angus: Come on, try a rib.

**(Angus hands Sean a plate of ribs. Sean picks up a rib and takes a bite)**

Sean: Holy cow! These ribs are really good! (Takes another bite)

Angus: Pretty cool, huh?

Sean: Yeah.

Angus: Want to join the club where you can eat all the ribs you want?

Sean: Sure.

Angus: Okay, you're in. Gentlemen, we have a new member.

**(Sean looks around the room)**

Sean: Nobody is in the room.

Angus: (Looks around) Oh. No wonder everybody's not coming because they didn't see the sign.

**(Angus points at a tiny sign on the door)**

**End of Act Two**

**So that was scene one of **_**Lost in TrANTslation**_**. So, what did you think of it? Did you like it? Tune in next time when Chyna hangs out with Jason and a familiar face. And more hyjinks from Sean and Angus' rib eating club. Don't forget to review this story and I'll see you next time for scene two. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost in TrANTslation**

**Hey everybody. Here's another scene of my next fan-made episode of **_**A.N.T. Farm Season Four**_**. Last time, a new student named Jason, a foreign languages prodigy from Atlanta, Georgia, catches Chyna and Olive's eye. Meanwhile, Sean joins Angus' rib eating club. Today, there will be more boy trouble and ribs. LOL. So here it is, scene two. Enjoy.**

**Scene Two**

**Act One**

**(Z-Tech, Wednesday afternoon. 2:35 PM)**

**(Ext. The Courtyard)**

**(Jason is sitting out at the courtyard drinking an orange smoothie. Chyna walks out of the roomavator and sees Jason. Chyna walks over to his table)**

Chyna: Hi Jason.

Jason: Oh hi.

Chyna: (Sits down) So, what's up? Are you waiting for someone?

Jason: Well, actually…

Chyna: Yeah?

**(Olive appears carrying a notebook)**

Olive: Okay, Jason. I'm ready for our study date. (Notices Chyna) Chyna, what are you doing here? You have a study date with Jason too?

Chyna: Yep.

Olive: Really? Because I don't remember you making plans with Jason. The only thing that I remember is that I'm the one who made plans with Jason.

Jason: And cue catfight.

Chyna: You know what, why don't we study together?

Olive: Uh Chyna, I don't think that's such a good idea…

Jason: I like the sound of that. We could have a study session just the three of us.

Olive: What the heck?!

Jason: It'll be fun.

Olive: Great. First, Phillip was the third wheel and now Chyna. Who's next?

**(Hudson walks over to Chyna, Jason and Olive)**

Hudson: Hey Chyna…

Olive: (Screams) GET OUT OF HERE, HUDSON!

**(Hudson leaves)**

Jason: Jealous?

Olive: What? No, I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?

Chyna: Riiiiight.

Olive: Jason, would you excuse us for a minute? I need to talk to Chyna in private.

Jason: Sure.

**(Jason leaves the girls alone)**

Olive: What's with you?

Chyna: Me. What's with you? You were going gaga over him. I thought that you have a crush on Sean.

Olive: I do. I thought that you have a crush on Hudson.

Chyna: Like I said, Hudson and I are just friends.

Olive: Same with me and Sean. We're just friends. Anyway, I'm supposed to have study time with Jason myself and I don't want you to ruin it for me. Like the last time when Fletcher and I dated.

Chyna: I never ruined your date with you and Fletcher.

Olive: You were becoming a third wheel for us and it felt uncomfortable.

Chyna: Well, that's because you and I never had a chance to hang out! All you do is go out on stupid dates with stupid Fletcher! In fact, I hated it.

**(A shocked look appears on Chyna's face and Olive begins to look hurt)**

Olive: That's how you felt about me and Fletcher?

Chyna: What? No. What I meant was….

Olive: Save it! I can't believe that you would say that to me, Chyna. I thought that you were my friend. Thanks a lot.

**(Olive walks away)**

Chyna: Olive, wait. (Sighs)

**(Lexi walks over to Chyna)**

Lexi: Chyna. What's wrong, did you lose your best friend?

**(Chyna crosses her arms and doesn't say a word)**

Lexi: Awww. Poor Chyna. Looks like Olive is not going to spend some girl time with us. So it's just you and me. (Smiles at Chyna and grabs her wrist as they both walk into the roomavator.

**End of Act One**

**Scene Two**

**Act Two**

**(INT. Z-Tech, Thursday Afternoon)**

**(Sean and Angus are in a room by themselves as they start their rib eating club)**

Angus: (Slams gavel) Hear ye. Hear ye. The Rib Eaters Club is now in session. All members raise your right hand.

**(Sean raises his right hand and looks around)**

Sean: Looks like I'm the only one here. So, let's eat some ribs. (Pulls out a bib with a picture of a pig printed on it)

Angus: Dang. I thought that we're supposed to have a lot of people here to join our club. We can't let all this good barbecue go to waste.

Sean: And we shouldn't. Come on, let's go I want to eat some ribs so don't keep me waiting.

Angus: Fine. (Walks over to the table with Sean) We have sweet barbecue, secret recipe barbecue, medium, spicy and blazing.

Sean: Are you sure that Mr. Grundy won't find out?

Angus: Stop asking me that!

Sean: I'm sorry. I'm nervous.

**(Angus sticks a rib in Sean's mouth. Sean spits the rib out and starts screaming)**

Angus: Take it easy, I only gave you the ones with the sweet barbecue sauce.

Sean: No, you gave me the ones with the blazing sauce you idiot! Are you trying to burn my mouth off?!

**(Later, in the roomavator. Chyna is sitting in a chair looking depressed. Jason walks over to Chyna to see what's wrong with her)**

Jason: Hey Chyna.

Chyna: (Looks at Jason) Oh, hi Jason.

Jason: Something wrong?

Chyna: Yes. Olive won't talk to me because I said something that offended her.

Jason: Maybe I can get through to her.

Chyna: Okay.

**(Olive looks and sees Jason with Chyna. Olive walks away from them and heads over to the roomavator keypad)**

Jason: She'll come around.

**(Chyna gets up from her seat and walks over to Olive)**

Chyna: Olive, please talk to me

**(Olive doesn't say a word)**

Chyna: Seriously? We're fighting over a guy.

Olive: You started it.

**(Jason walks over to Chyna and Olive)**

Jason: Ladies, there's plenty of me to go around.

Chyna and Olive: STAY OUT OF IT!

Olive: Just admit it Chyna, you were jealous of me and Fletcher!

Chyna: I. Was. Not!

Olive: Oh please! You were waiting for us to break up so you can swoop in and take him for yourself!

**(Chyna and Olive get into a catfight. Jason tries to stop them)**

Jason: Girls, girls! Stop it!

**(They ignore him. Jason pulls Chyna off of Olive)**

Jason: Don't make me lock you two in a room together.

Olive: You can't do this to us!

Jason: Who's going to stop me?

**(Later, Jason locks Chyna and Olive in their dorm room)**

Chyna: Great job, Olive. You just had to open your big fat mouth. Why couldn't you just shut your mouth for once?

Olive: Excuse me?

Chyna: You heard me.

**End of Scene Two**

**Looks like Jason has locked Chyna and Olive in a room together. Will this be the end of the best friends' relationship? We'll find out next time. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lost in TrANTslation**

**Hey guys, here's another scene of my fan-made episode of my fan-made season of **_**A.N.T. Farm Season Four**_**. Last time, Chyna and Olive were fighting over Jason until Jason locked them up in their dorm room. Will the two be able to patch up their friendship? We'll find out today. So here it is, scene three of **_**Lost in TrANTslation**_**. Enjoy.**

**Scene Three**

**(INT. Z-Tech. Chyna and Olive's Dorm Room)**

**(Chyna is sitting on her bed while an angry Olive is pacing around the room. Olive punches the door as Chyna looks in shock)**

Chyna: Calm down, Olive.

Olive: (Keeps pacing) The nerve of that guy!

Chyna: We have to let him work out who he wants to date.

Olive: Oh that's easy for you to say. He's going to go for you.

Chyna: Paranoid.

Olive: I'm not paranoid!

Chyna: Sure you are.

Olive: Oh yeah?

Chyna: Yeah.

Olive: Why am I talking to you? You're my ex-best friend who hated the fact that I was dating a certain art prodigy.

Chyna: Did I ever say that?

Olive: Well, you were thinking off saying that.

Chyna: (Crosses her arms) You are paranoid.

Olive: You take that back right now!

Chyna: I won't.

Olive: Take it back!

Chyna: No!

Olive: Ugh! We need to find a way to get out of here.

Chyna: (Smiles) How about we go out through the window?

Olive: Are you crazy?!

Chyna: Well what do you suggest?

Olive: (Points at the air vent) We go through the air vent.

**(Chyna gets up from her bed and examines the air vent)**

Chyna: I don't know.

Olive: Oh, come on! Ugh, fine! We'll go out through the window.

**(Later, Chyna and Olive are outside the ledge wearing a Z-Walk outfit with a fearful expression on their faces while holding on to their strap)**

Chyna: Great plan, Olive! This is much scarier than the time you and Fletcher left me out here all alone with Angus on that Z-Walk! 

Olive: It was your idea!

Chyna: Well, I should've taken the air vent!

Olive: I thought that you couldn't fit in it.

Chyna: Ugh.

**(Olive tries to pull Chyna back in, but the strap they're using snaps)**

Olive: Not good.

**(Chyna and Olive scream and they both fall into the cactus garden)**

Chyna: Ow!

Olive: Great plan, Chyna! You just had to get me out the window so you could drop me into the cactus garden!

**(Chyna pulls a needle out of Olive's arm. Olive screams in pain and pulls a needle out of Chyna arm. The two keep pulling needles out of each other)**

**(With Sean and Angus)**

Angus: Want another rib?

Sean: Don't mind if I do.

**(Sean takes another rib and starts eating it. The two keep eating their ribs until they hear Chyna and Olive screaming "ow" from outside. Sean gets up and walks over to the window and opens it up and sees Chyna and Olive in the cactus garden pulling needles out of each other.)**

Sean: Guys?

Olive: (Looks surprised) Sean!

Sean: You two okay?

Olive: Yeah. I'm fine. (Olive smiles at Sean)

Chyna: (Clears her throat) Did you forget about me?

Sean: We'll get you out of here.

Chyna: Don't worry. The roomavator stopped so we're going to climb through the window.

**(Olive notices the window is covered with barbecue sauce)**

Olive: Why is the window covered with barbecue sauce?

Angus: Long story. Just get in.

Olive: Okay. (Pushes Chyna out of the way) Move over, Chyna. Za-zow always goes first.

**(Olive gets in, followed by Chyna)**

Olive: Thanks. (Hugs Sean)

Sean: Ow.

Olive: Sorry, I still had a needle from the cactus. (Smiles at him)

Chyna: Olive.

**(Later, Chyna and Olive change out of their Z-Walk outfits and they meet Jason in the roomavator. Jason reads a book as Chyna and Olive walk over to him)**

Chyna and Olive: Jason!

Jason: Chyna. Olive. (He hugs them both) How did you two get out?

Chyna: We went out through the window.

Jason: Wouldn't it be easier for you to go through the air vent?

Olive: I told her that.

Chyna: It looked small.

Olive: It wasn't that small.

Jason: What's the matter with you two?

Olive: She's trying to steal you away from me!

Jason: Paranoid.

Chyna: I know right.

Olive: Ugh. Well, you're going to have to choose. It's either me or Chyna. Take your pick.

Jason: Well, actually…

Chyna: Here it goes.

Jason: Do you want to know who I choose?

Olive: Step aside because we all know who Jason is going to choose. He's going to pick za-zow.

Jason: Actually, I choose Lexi.

Chyna and Olive: What?!

Lexi: What? Me?

Jason: Yeah.

**(Jason holds Lexi's hand. Lexi smiles at him)**

Olive: I don't believe it.

Chyna: But why Lexi?

Jason: Because she's not the one who's been driving me crazy today.

Lexi: Yep. That's true.

Jason: Ready to go to the movies?

Lexi: Sure.

Jason: Bye.

**(Jason and Lexi leave for the movies)**

Olive: Wow, look at us. We're fight over a guy. That was stupid of us.

Chyna: I know. Boy, do we have egg on our faces. Interesting factoid about the term "egg on our face", we don't actually have an egg smashed on our faces. I mean, how ridiculous this is.

Olive: Hey, I was supposed to say an interesting factoid. Hearing that coming from you is very new. And scary too.

**(Chyna and Olive smile at each other)**

Chyna: We were eediots.

Olive: Yeah.

Chyna: Friends?

Olive: Friends.

**(They both hug)**

Chyna: I'm sorry that I said that I was jealous of you and Fletcher.

Olive: Chyna, you should've told me.

Chyna: I know. I just don't want to ruin things between you and Fletcher. You two were really cute together. You were the cutest couple in Z-Tech.

Olive: That's okay. I forgive you, Chyna. (Olive hugs Chyna) So, do you want to have some girl time?

Chyna: Yeah. I'm up for some girl time. But we need a third person to go with us.

**(Hudson enters the roomavator)**

Hudson: Hey Chyna. Hey Olive. What's up? Are you two busy?

**(Chyna and Olive turn to Hudson and look at him and smile at him)**

Hudson: What?

**(Later, Chyna and Olive take Hudson to the spa room with them. The three of them are getting mani/pedis and facials)**

Hudson: Wow, this is pretty cool.

Olive: What do you mean cool? You're getting a manicure and a pedicure.

Chyna: And a facial.

Hudson: Oh. No wonder my cuticles are looking too cute.

**(Hudson tries to run away but falls to the ground. Olive grabs him)**

Hudson: Heeelp!

Chyna: Hey, you wanted to spend some time with us.

**(With Sean and Angus. Sean is sitting by the table while Angus is laying on the floor. The two of them are both full from eating ribs)**

Angus: Oh, my stomach.

Sean: Mine too.

Angus: Too much ribs.

Sean: Yeah. I don't think I could have another bite. We have to tell Mr. Grundy about this.

Angus: (Gets up) What?! No!

Sean: What else can we do? Keep eating ribs until we puke?

Angus: I ain't goin' down.

Sean: Angus, shut up!

Angus: If I'm going down, you're going down with me.

Sean: Ugh. Fine.

**(Hudson enters.)**

Hudson: Dudes, what's going on here?

Sean: Hey Hudson, we can explain!

Hudson: (Sees the ribs) Ooh ribs!

Sean: What the ant hill?

Angus: What'd I tell ya?

Hudson: (Starts eating the ribs) These ribs are good.

Angus: Glad you think so.

Sean: (Gets up from his seat and walks over to the door) I'm out of here. I'm going to hang out with Chyna and Olive.

Angus: Dude, don't do this to me.

Sean: Sorry, but you two are on your own.

**(Sean leaves the room. Angus and Hudson look at each other)**

Angus: More for us.

**(Angus and Hudson keep eating)**

**End scene**

**That's it for scene three of **_**Lost in TrANTslation**_**. Stay tuned next time for the next episode of **_**A.N.T. Farm Season Four**_**. The next episode will be **_**TV ManiANTs**_**. Stay tuned for that. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TV ManiANTs**

**Hey guys, I'm bringing you another great episode of **_**A.N.T. Farm Season Four**_**. Now, imagine that if they started season four and Cameron Boyce from **_**Jessie **_**guest stars as Sean, Olive's new love interest. Also, imagine that Emily Osment from **_**Hannah Montana**_** guest stars in the episode too as the teen actress. In this episode, a famous teenage actress comes to Z-Tech to research her role for a Z-Tech-inspired sitcom. Meanwhile, Olive joins the school newspaper to work with Sean as a photographer. Hope you enjoy this one. **

**Scene One**

**Act One**

**(INT. Z-Tech. Afternoon. A.N.T. Farm)**

**(Lexi is working on her makeup as Jason reads a book. Sean sits on the couch with Olive and the two starts talking. Chyna enters the A.N.T. Farm with some exciting news)**

Chyna: Hey guys. Guess what, I have something to tell you.

Olive: (Gets up) Ooh, is Fletcher coming back? 

Chyna: No.

Olive: Oh. Good because I don't want him to know that I'm moving on to another boy.

Lexi: Are you leaving Z-Tech for good? Yes! This is excellent! I have been waiting for this moment for years. So long Chyna Parks and don't come back!

Chyna: (Looks at Lexi) No. First of all, I'm not leaving Z-Tech. And second, that was a really rude thing to say.

Jason: Lex.

Lexi: Honey?

Jason: Why do you hate her?

Lexi: I don't hate her.

Olive: Yes, you do.

Lexi: SHUT UP, OLIVE!

**(Angus walks over to Chyna while holding a baby skunk)**

Angus: Did you find any baby bottles?

Sean: Where did you get that skunk?

Angus: At a pet store.

Sean: Is it hypoglycemic?

Angus: No, but it's really adorable. Want to hold him?

Chyna: Would you get the skunk out of here?!

**(Angus leaves with the skunk)**

Olive: So, what's the real news?

Chyna: A really famous celebrity is visiting Z-Tech.

Olive: Ooh, ooh! Is it Dr. Wilhelm Von Der Kinderlumper? (Olive smiles at Chyna)

Chyna: Uh, no.

Olive: (Looks depressed) Oh.

Jason: Judy Gold?

Chyna: No.

Sean: Tom Brokaw?

Chyna: Nope.

Olive: Well, who is it?

Chyna: It's…

**(Zoltan appears from out of nowhere and interrupts Chyna)**

Zoltan: Actress Nicole St. Nicolas.

Lexi: (Gets up from her chair and walks over to Zoltan and Chyna) Did you just say Nicole St. Nicolas.

Zoltan: Yes, I did.

**(Chyna, Olive and Lexi start to fangirl over Nicole St. Nicholas, their favorite actress)**

Chyna: I really love Nicole St. Nicholas' work. Remember her as the pop star with the double life in _Jami McFame_?

Olive: I remember her playing the main hero in all four of the _Chompers _movies. The fourth one was not very good. I blame the lazy writing.

Sean: Hey, at least I find _Galactopus 6_ much better than _Chompers: Vengeance_. What a sorry excuse for a sequel. She should be ashamed of doing that horrible movie.

**(The roomavator door opens up and Nicole St. Nicholas step out and enters the A.N.T. Farm)**

Nicole: Do not cry for me Bolivia! That was the famous line from the musical drama _Eve_. I won an Oscar for my role as the main character. Anyway, this is great being here at Z-Tech so I can get to know all of the…(Olive runs up to Nicole)

Olive: OMG! You're Nicole St. Nicholas. It's Nicole St. Nicholas! (Olive picks up her Z-Pad) Sign my Z-Pad! Sign my Z-Pad!

Lexi: Wow. And I thought that I was the star strucked one.

Chyna: (Tries to pull Olive away from Nicole) Okay, Olive. Let's calm down and not get a restraining order.

Nicole: She must be a friend of yours.

Olive: Yeah. We're roomies of course she's like a sister to me. I'm Olive and I am a big fan of your movies.

**(Olive shakes Nicole's hand)**

Nicole: Nice to meet you, Olive. (Whispers) Help me!

**(Sean walks over to Olive and Nicole and pulls Olive off of Nicole)**

Sean: Olive, I want you to sit down over by the table and calm down and take a deep breath. You don't want it to be like that incident with Tom Bergeron. Anyway, Nicole. I love your movies, especially the _Chompers _movies.

Nicole: (Smiles) Aww, really? Thanks.

Sean: I only liked the first two instead of three and four so don't push it.

**(Sean walks out of the A.N.T. Farm)**

Chyna: So Nicole, what brings you here to Z-Tech?

Nicole: Well, I'm here because I am working on a new teen sitcom about a high school cheerleader who learns that she's a math prodigy and she goes to a boarding school with other prodigies with her goofy sidekick.

Lexi: I'm a high school teenager and a math prodigy and I go to boarding school and I have a goofy sidekick!

Nicole: That's great. Maybe I can follow you around and know more about you so the viewers could get a feel for the character.

Lexi: Okay. Here's a list of things about me. (Lexi pulls out a long list out of her purse) Alright, I have a best friend named Paisley. She was also on the cheerleading squad at Webster and she also works at Z-Tech. I was also in many of the school plays. I'm also known as the math princess. I have an adorable boyfriend named Jason, he's a languages prodigy.

Jason: Aww, you're adorable too, pookie.

Lexi: (Grits her teeth) Why does he have to call me pookie? I hate that name.

**End of Act One**

**Scene One**

**Act Two**

**(Later, Sean is in the classroom editing his stories for The Z-Times. Olive enters the room and sees Sean on his laptop)**

Olive: Hey Sean.

Sean: (Stops typing and looks up at Olive) Hey slugger.

Olive: Slugger?

Sean: Yeah. That's what Jim Dial calls Murphy Brown. That's like her nickname. I figured if he could call her slugger, then I could call you slugger. Or I could call you Livy.

Olive: (Smiles) I like Livy better than slugger. So, whatcha doin?

Sean: I'm doing some editing on my article titled "Zoltan Grundy Is Sitting On Top Of The World". What brings you here?

Olive: I'm becoming the new photographer for the paper and I was wondering if I could work with you.

Sean: You want to be my partner?

Olive: Yeah. I figured since we're both working for the paper we should work together. Don't you think it's a good idea?

Sean: Yeah, I think that's a really good idea. Well, okay. You can be my partner for the paper.

Olive: Great! (Smiles and hugs Sean) I'll go get my camera from my room and my journalist's hat that I wore when I was on the school newspaper back at Webster.

**(Olive leaves the room. Sean continues to work on the story until Angus gets up from his seat and walks over to him)**

Angus: This is going to be trouble.

Sean: What are you talking about?

Angus: A girl who has a crush on you wants to become your partner for the school newspaper. That's going to be big trouble. I remember that one time when Olive and Fletcher worked on an art project together and when she looked at his work of art, she hit him in the head with the painting.

Sean: Is this a joke?

Angus: No, it's not a joke Freckles! This is serious! You shouldn't work with Olive because she's bad news.

Sean: Yeah, right. Just like my ex-girlfriend Mackenzie. I used to call her Mad Mac.

Angus: Why did you call her Mad Mac?

Sean: Let's just say that she was insane. Really insane.

**(Later, with Lexi and Nicole. Chyna, Olive and Hudson watch Lexi and Nicole talking to each other)**

Hudson: I cannot believe that Nicole St. Nicholas is here at Z-Tech. Haven't you seen her movie _Beat It_? Those were her own dance moves that she did on her own. And boy, she was really pretty.

Chyna: I thought that I was the pretty on.

Hudson: Well yeah, you're prettier than her.

Chyna: (Blushes in front of Hudson) Thank you.

**(Lexi brushes her hair. Nicole takes notes on Lexi until Lexi begins to notice her)**

Lexi: What are you doing?

Nicole: I'm taking notes. Like I said, I want the viewers to understand my character.

Lexi: I'm really happy that you're basing a character off of me.

**(Chyna, Olive and Hudson walk over to Lexi and Nicole)**

Olive: (Eating an ice cream sandwich) Uh, Nicole. I don't know why you want to base a character off of Lexi when you can create a character based on za-zow.

Nicole: Z-what?

Olive: Za-zow.

Nicole: Which means what?

Olive: Attractive.

Nicole: Okay.

Chyna: (Looks at Olive) Don't start, Olive.

Olive: Start what?

Hudson: Spouting out some of your interesting factoids about the term za-zow. She does not want to be bored by you.

Olive: Interesting factoid about the term za-zow…

**(Chyna snatches the ice cream sandwich out of Olive's hand and sticks it in her mouth. Olive still tries to talk with her mouth full)**

Nicole: What's with her?

Hudson: She has an eidetic memory, so everything she's seen, read or heard is probably etched inside her brain.

Chyna: It's a blessing and a curse.

Olive: (Talks with her mouth full) Hey! I was supposed to say that.

**So that's scene one of **_**TV ManiANTs**_**. Stay tuned next time when Angus tries to ruin Sean and Olive's partnership, Paisley meeting Nicole and Nicole has a little surprise for Lexi. I wonder what it could be. We'll find out in the next scene. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for scene one. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TV ManiANTs**

**Hey guys. Before we start, Monday April 29, 2014 is my 1-year anniversary when I joined Fanfiction and posted my first **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**Folive story based on the season two episode **_**restaurANTeur**_** called **_**Boy Trouble**_**. If you haven't read my first Folive story, feel free to check it out and review it. Also, it's update time. When we last left off, actress Nicole St. Nicholas came to Z-Tech to research her role for a sitcom and follows Lexi around. Meanwhile, Olive works with Sean as a photographer for the school newspaper and Angus tries to split them up. Today, Paisley meets Nicole and Angus continues to ruin Sean and Olive's partnership. So here it is, scene two of **_**TV ManiANTs**_**. Enjoy.**

**Scene Two**

**Act One**

**(INT. Z-Tech. Afternoon. Classroom)**

**(Sean is in the classroom picking up his lucky notepad and his pen for his new story. Olive enters the classroom wearing a journalist's hat with the word "Press" on it and holds her camera)**

Olive: Olive Daphne Doyle, reporting for duty.

Sean: (Smiles at Olive and stares at her hat) Nice hat. Wow, it says press. Does it want me to press it? Will something pop out?

Olive: Seriously?

Sean: I'm just kidding! So, are you ready to take some pictures for the school newspaper?

Olive: Absolutely. I was born ready to take pictures. Sean, you're looking at Webster High's best photographer. I'm like the female version of Jimmy Olsen but really intelligent and extremely gorgeous who's working with the male version of Lois Lane except he has adorable brown eyes and cute little freckles on his face. (Stares at Sean with dreamy eyes)

Sean: (Snaps his finger) Olive, are you okay?

Olive: (Snaps out of it) Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I was just distracted.

Sean: Okay. For my story about Nicole St. Nicholas, I want you to get a photo of Nicole for the story.

Olive: I'll get right on it. I'll meet you in the roomavator.

Sean: Okay.

**(Olive leaves the classroom and enters the roomavator while Sean gets ready to leave. Angus comes up from behind the desk)**

Angus: So, it begins.

Sean: (Screams like a girl) Angus! You scared me! Where did you come from?! Were you hiding under the desk?

Angus: No, I was pledging a lesson to the frog.

Sean: Wait a minute, you were spying on me and Olive. Were you?

Angus: (Stammers) What? No! I was not spying on you two. Except when I saw her giving you dreamy eyes.

Sean: I know what's going on here. You have a huge crush on Olive, so you're trying to ruin our partnership so you can score a date with her.

Angus: Yes! I have waited a months to ask Olive out and after her and Fletcher broke up I am planning on making my move.

Sean: Dude, she's not interested in you.

Angus: All because she has a huge crush on you and you two are just friends and you're not going ask her out on a date. If you're not going to do that, then I will.

**(Sean leaves the classroom)**

Angus: You think you're better than me, don't you?!

**(Meanwhile, Lexi and Nicole enter the A.N.T. Farm wearing the same clothes. Chyna and Hudson stare at the two blondes)**

Hudson: Is there something wrong with my eyes or am I seeing double?

Chyna: (Walks over to Nicole and Lexi) Lexi, I didn't know that you had a twin. Were you both separated at birth?

Lexi: Oh ha ha. Very funny, Chyna. You're not the only prodigy who had an actress follow you around for a role.

Hudson: Who was the actress?

Chyna: Sequoia Jones.

Hudson: Sequoia Jones! I love her movies!

Nicole: Sequoia and I are great friends. One time she guest starred as popstar Alexis Texas in _Jami McFame_.

Chyna: Is this part of her role?

Lexi: Yes. Nicole is dressed as me. Except, she doesn't have brown hair like me.

Nicole: Oh, don't worry. I have a wig.

**(Nicole puts on the brown wig)**

Hudson: This is like a bad episode of _The Twilight Zone_.

**(Chyna nods. Paisley enters the A.N.T. Farm and walks over to Lexi)**

Paisley: Lexi, I heard that Nicole St. Nicholas is here and she's doing a new show. Is this true? (Paisley looks at Lexi and Nicole) Lexi, is that your twin sister?

Lexi: That's not my twin sister. That's Nicole St. Nicholas, the actress.

Paisley: Oh. My. Gosh. You're Nicole St. Nicholas. Are you Lexi's twin sister?

Nicole: No, I'm wearing a wig. This is part of my role for my new TV show.

Paisley: It is Nicole St. Nicholas. Sign my forehead!

Nicole: Um.

Paisley: Wait, sign my feet!

Nicole: Do you have any paper?

Paisley: Nope.

Nicole: Okay. (Nicole signs her autograph on Paisley's feet)

Paisley: (Stares down at her feet) Wow, I'll never wash my feet again.

Hudson: Ew.

Lexi: Yep, that's my best friend Paisley. She's special.

Paisley: I love your show _Jami McFame_. Did your character date Oliver?

Nicole: Well, only for one episode. Then in it's third season, Oliver dated Lilly.

Chyna: My friends Fletcher and Olive dated for two months. They were a really cute couple. Plus, I dated Fletcher once.

Hudson: What?

Chyna: It was only for one date.

Nicole: This is perfect. Why don't you and Paisley guest star on my TV show? You're an actress and I'm an actress and we're both extremely beautiful.

Lexi: Yes! Yes, I would love to be on your show.

**(Olive enters)**

Olive: Smile!

**(Nicole, Lexi and Paisley smile at the camera. Olive takes a picture. The flash blinds them)**

Paisley: Bright light! Bright light!

Olive: Oops, I forgot to turn off the flash on my camera. Sorry about that.

Lexi: Are you trying to blind us here, Odette?!

Paisley: Mom, is that you?

**End of Act One**

**Scene Two**

**Act Two**

**(The next day, Angus is standing in the boy's lounge holding a lime in his hand. Sean enters the room and sees Angus)**

Sean: We got to stop meeting like this, Angus. What are you doing, stalking me?

Angus: Nope.

Sean: If you're trying to stop me from working with Olive, then forget it.

Angus: She's my woman, Sean. You better stay away from her.

Sean: Angus, Olive and I are just friends. We're not dating so stop getting jealous at us and ruin our partnership. This is getting insane. Plus, you are insane.

Angus: Mad you say? Crazy you say? Well, would a madman do this?

**(Angus makes a crazy face at Sean)**

Sean: Uh, yeah. A madman would make a crazy face at me.

Angus: What are you going to do? Try and ask Olive out on a date?

Sean: You're crazy. I do not want to listen to you. Just leave me and Olive alone. Don't try and do anything funny.

**(Sean walks over to the roomavator door. Angus throws the lime at Sean's head right before he enters the roomavator. Sean stops and turns to Angus)**

Angus: That was not me. It was Buster. He threw that lime at your head. He's upset that you didn't like his story so he threw that fruit at your head and ran away. It was a run-by fruiting. What a waste of fruit.

**(Sean leaves the boy's lounge and enters the roomavator. Angus grins devilishly)**

**(Hollywood, California. The **_**Math Girl **_**set. Lexi and Paisley enter the set and look around and sees the crew setting everything up and the cast on the set)**

Paisley: Wow. Lexi look. There are a lot of cameras here. They're going to take our pictures! It's a great thing that I wore my adorable floral dress.

Lexi: They're supposed to film us while we're acting. You're not supposed to look into the camera. Believe me, I've noticed that when I watch TV shows. I was watching this one show and I saw that the actress look at the camera while she was doing her scene.

Paisley: So, I can't look at the camera?

Lexi: Don't look at the camera.

**(Paisley pouts. Nicole walks over to Lexi and Paisley)**

Nicole: Hey, you two made it. (Hugs Lexi and Paisley) Welcome to the set.

Lexi: Thanks Nicole. We're both glad that we're going to be on your show.

Paisley: Wow, is that a real elevator?

Nicole: It's not a real elevator.

Paisley: Then how come I'm pressing the button multiple times to see if it will come up? (Paisley continues to push the button) Why isn't it working? It's not coming up!

Nicole: Is she serious?

Lexi: I simply have no idea.

**(A director walks over to Nicole and Lexi)**

Dan: Nicole. Sweetheart, how are you?

Nicole: I'm fine, Dan. How's the wife and kids?

Dan: They're pretty good. My daughters would love another season of _Jami McFame_, they love that show.

Nicole: Dan, I would like for you to meet my new friends Lexi Reed and Paisley Houndstooth.

Dan: (Shakes Lexi's hand) Hello, I'm Dan Quine. The director of _The Math Girl_. We're so glad to have you two here on set. You two are the guest stars?

Lexi: Yes, we are. (Turns and sees Paisley not standing right by her. Turns around and sees Paisley at the snack table eating a bunch of cream filled donuts) Paisley, what are you doing?

Paisley: (Tries to talk with her mouth full) I'm eating a donut. I'm hungry and I have been craving donuts all day.

Nicole: Paisley, save some donuts for the crew.

Paisley: No, I'm not sharing.

**(One of the crew members walk over to the table to try to grab a donut from the box)**

Paisley: BACK OFF, BUDDY! THOSE ARE MY DONUTS!

**(The man backs away)**

**End of Act Two**

**And that was scene two. Hmm, I'm thinking of giving you guys a little promo for the next **_**A.N.T. Farm Season Four **_**episode and I am going to give it to you right now.**

**Promo for **_**ANTitrust**_

**Announcer: Next time, on an all-new **_**A.N.T. Farm**_**.**

**Zoltan: I want you to create a new video game for me.**

**Angus: I'll do it! (Shakes Zoltan's hand)**

**Announcer: Angus creates a new video game for Zoltan.**

**Angus: I am going to make a fortune from this game.**

**Announcer: And everybody's in love with it. **

**Olive: Great! This hard level beat me! Give me that controller! (Pushes Chyna off of the couch)**

**Announcer: But when Hashimoto steals Angus' idea.**

**Chyna: You can't do that to him!**

**Hashimoto: Watch me.**

**Announcer: It's time for the ANTs to get even.**

**Hashimoto: I now present to you all, my new video game.**

**Chyna: Now!**

**(Olive shuts off the power)**

**Announcer: Be here for an all-new **_**A.N.T. Farm.**_

**So, what do you think of the promo? There will also be a sneak peek of the new episode in the next chapter so stay tuned for that. Also, don't forget to check out my first **_**A.N.T. Farm **_**Folive story **_**Boy Trouble **_**and don't forget to review it. Also, don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you guys next time for scene three of **_**TV ManiANTs**_**. Till next time my fellow readers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TV ManiANTs**

**Hey guys. Last time you got a little preview for the next episode of **_**A.N.T. Farm Season Four**_**. There will be another sneek peek of the new episode later on. Plus, there are a few upcoming episodes that I came up with, I'll tell you what they are and what they're about after the end of this chapter. Last time, Paisley met Nicole and Nicole gave Lexi and Paisley a part in the show. Meanwhile, Angus continues to ruin Sean and Olive's working relationship. Today, we're going to seen Lexi and Paisley act. Will they do a good job? We'll find out today in scene three. Enjoy.**

**Scene Three**

**Act One**

**(INT. **_**The Math Girl **_**set. Lexi, Paisley and Nicole take their places while Dan the director tells them what to do)**

Dan: Okay, after Nicole says her line. Lexi, you and Paisley leave the elevator and you start to introduce yourself to Nicole.

Paisley: May I look at the camera?

Dan: You're not supposed to look at the camera while you're acting. You're going to break character.

Nicole and Lexi: He's right.

Lexi: Jinx! You owe me a soda.

Nicole: Dang!

Dan: Okay, places people.

**(The actors take their places)**

Dan: Quiet on the set. _The Math Girl _Pilot episode act two, take one. Ready. 3, 2, 1 action.

**(Lexi and Paisley enter. Nicole walks over to them and greets them)**

Nicole: Natasha, I'm glad that you made it.

Lexi: Well, it's great to be here Lexi.

Paisley: But you're Lexi.

Dan: Cut. Paisley, darling. That's not your line.

Paisley: I know. I was just saying that Lexi is Lexi and Nicole is not Lexi.

Nicole: But Lexi is the name of the character that I'm playing and Lexi is playing a different character.

Paisley: But which one's Lexi.

Lexi: I'm the real Lexi and Nicole is playing me.

Paisley: But then who are you playing?

Lexi: SHUT UP, PAISLEY!

Dan: Back to your places. Take two, quiet on the set. Ready. Action

Nicole: Natasha, I'm glad that you made it.

Lexi: Well it's great to be here Lexi.

Nicole: We're going to have a lot of fun at this boarding school. This place has everything including a miniature golf course.

Paisley: (Doing her imitation of Baby Plucky Duck from _Tiny Toon Adventures_) Blue ball go down the hole.

Dan: Cut!

Paisley: Why did you stop? Is someone lost?

**(The writer raises his hand. Dan puts the writer's hand down. Nicole walks over to Paisley in a calm state)**

Nicole: Paisley, I know that you're trying to have fun with this character that you're playing and you're adding your own lines to it. But here is something that I want you to do.

Paisley: You want me to go find Mr. Wu?

Nicole: Who?

Paisley: Wu.

Nicole: Wu who?

Paisley: Lou Wu. He's my mom's acupuncturist.

**(Nicole walks away from Paisley and rolls her eyes)**

**(INT. Z-Tech, classroom)**

**(Sean and Olive look over at her pictures and select which ones that are going to be in the paper)**

Sean: Wow, Olive. These photos are great. You are quite the photog.

Olive: Thanks. I get that a lot from people. Interesting factoid about photographers is that most of them get their start as a rookie photographer in the school newspaper. As for me, I started taking pictures at age 7. I was an excellent photographer.

Sean: You know something.

Olive: What?

Sean: You and me working together. We make a pretty good team. I really enjoyed working with you.

Olive: (Smiles) Me too.

**(Sean and Olive share their first hug with each other until Angus pops up wearing an afro wig and a fake mustache)**

Angus: Take your hand off of my woman!

Olive: What the heck?!

**(Sean and Olive turn and sees Angus)**

Olive: Angus, what are you doing here?

Angus: I'm here to take you away from freckles.

Sean: Seriously, you're going to call me freckles?

Angus: Yeah. I can't believe you Sean. My own friend is hugging the girl of my dreams. There is no way that you are going to steal her away from me like Graham, Dixon and Fletcher. Those three guys stole her from me and I'm not letting it happen again.

Sean: Dude, you're being ridiculous. Especially your disguise, that also looks ridiculous. You look like Frank Fontana going undercover and I should call my mom's friend Faith Daniels about this. She's a reporter.

Angus: Oh yeah? Well, maybe I should tell your mom's reporter friend that you're a woman stealer.

Olive: Angus, enough is enough. I have had it with you trying to ask me out on a date. I will _never _interested in you.

Angus: We'll see about that!

**(Angus walks over to Sean. Sean picks up Olive's camera and takes a photo. The flash blinds Angus for a bit)**

Angus: My eyes! My beautiful eyes!

Olive: What did you do?!

Sean: He was coming right at me. You saw what he was trying to do to me. He was trying to hurt me.

**(Olive walks over to Angus to check to see if he's alright)**

Olive: Angus, are you okay.

Angus: My wish came true. My girl is taking care of me. Why don't you give me a kiss Baby Boo Boo?

**(Olive picks up her camera and takes a photo. The flash blinds Angus again. Angus screams. Sean and Olive run out of the classroom)**

Angus: Why are you doing this to me?! I thought that you love me!

**(Meanwhile, with Lexi and Paisley. Everybody on the set are getting really annoyed with Paisley messing up the scene)**

Dan: Okay. We did 50 takes. 50 takes! All because of that ditzy blonde keeps messing up the scene.

**(Paisley looks at the camera and starts dancing like Olive)**

Nicole: Paisley. Paisley. Paisley!

Paisley: Yeah.

Nicole: Would you stop messing around with the camera and get back over here so we can do this scene without you messing it up?!

Paisley: Okay.

**(Paisley walks over to Lexi. The two take their places)**

Lexi: Are you trying to ruin my chances at being a star?

Paisley: No. I thought that you're shining and up in the sky.

Lexi: Just quit it!

Paisley: (Smiles) Okay.

**(Paisley walks out in a cheery mood. Nicole and Dan began to notice her)**

Nicole: What is she doing? Why is she walking out?

Paisley: Oh, Lexi told me to quit it, so I'm quitting.

Nicole: Lexi!

Lexi: I told her to stop! Why are you yelling at me?!

Dan: Nicole, where did you find these two idiots?

**(Paisley turns slow and looks offended)**

Paisley: Who are you calling an idiot?

Lexi: Uh-oh.

Dan: I…uh…well…you see…what I mean is…

Paisley: I AM NOT AN IDIOT!

**(Paisley charged at the director and attacks him while Nicole and Lexi look on in horror and slowly walk away to the door and run out of the set)**

**End of Act One**

**Scene Two**

**Act Two**

**(INT. Z-Tech. A.N.T. Farm)**

**(Chyna, Olive, Hudson and Sean are sitting in the A.N.T. Farm talking about Angus trying to ruin Sean and Olive's working relationship)**

Chyna: So he tried to break you two apart?

Sean: Yeah. I don't know what he sees in Olive.

Olive: Hey, I couldn't help it if he's in love with za-zow.

Hudson: Olive, Angus has a weird obsession with you.

Sean: Yeah. In that situation, he's like Carl Wishnitski and you're Murphy Brown. Murphy Brown was also za-zow. In her 40s.

Olive: Are you calling me an old lady?

Sean: Uh, let me rephrase that…

Olive: Are you calling me an old lady?!

Sean: Olive, Candice Bergen was also a beautiful young lady just like you. Why are you getting offended? It's a compliment. Murphy Brown is a beautiful woman, in other words, za-zow.

Olive: May I hurt him?

**(Angus enters the A.N.T. Farm)**

Angus: Olive, my love. I'm so glad to see you.

Olive: Angus, not now. I'm about to hurt Sean.

Angus: Yes! You choose me instead of him.

Olive: Angus, get this through your thick head. I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU! NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS.

**(Nicole, Lexi and Paisley enter the A.N.T. Farm. The three of them start arguing while Olive is arguing with Angus)**

Nicole: I cannot believe that you had your best friend attack Dan. He's a good friend of my father's and he's also friends with a lawyer at Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster. He will sue you and this school!

Paisley: Well, he shouldn't have called me an idiot! I am not an idiot! I am a human being!

Nicole: Lexi, you better do something about her.

Lexi: I'm sorry, Nicole. Nobody makes fun of my best friend and calls her an idiot. I know that she can be out there sometimes and clumsy, she's like a sister to me.

Paisley: (Smiles) Awww, Lexi do you mean it?

Lexi: Yes, Paisley. I mean it.

Paisley: (Hugs Lexi tightly) Yay! We're sisters!

Lexi: Paisley…I…can't…breathe.

Paisley: (Stops hugging Lexi) Oops, sorry.

Nicole: Fine. You know something…

Nicole and Olive: Interesting factoid! (Gasps)

**(Olive turns to Nicole)**

Olive: Wow.

Nicole: I know. Interesting factoid, you remind me of me when I was your age. And you really looked like me. It's like seeing a mirror image of me in you.

Olive: Really? Why, thank you. I always tell people about me being za-zow.

Nicole: In fact, I have a better idea.

**(A few days later. Chyna and the ANTs are watching Nicole's show that is now called **_**Smart Gal**_**)**

Lexi: I cannot believe that she chose you instead of me. You're not an actress!

Olive: It's not my fault that I'm a better actress than you.

Sean: You did a very great job Olive.

Olive: Aww, thanks.

Chyna: Yeah. You are a better actress than Lexi.

**(Lexi screams and runs out of the girl's lounge and enters her dorm room)**

All: Drama queen.

**End of Act Two**

**So, that was it for **_**TV ManiANTs**_**. I hope that you enjoyed that. Now, here's a little sneek peek of the new episode **_**ANTitrust**_**.**

**(Int. Z-Tech. A.N.T. Farm)**

**(Angus and Hudson are playing a game on Angus' Z-Pad. Chyna and Olive enter the A.N.T. Farm and see them playing the game)**

Chyna: What are you two playing?

Hudson: _Perfect Dark_.

**(The man in the video game screams while Chyna and Olive look in horror)**

Olive: What did you do to that guy?! Oh, nevermind!

Chyna: That is a very inappropriate game to be playing.

Angus: But the game is very addicting.

Olive: How come that guys are always playing video games? Is it like a disease for guys to be playing games?

Hudson: No, it's not a disease. We play video games while you two talk about boys and makeup.

Angus: And boys and music.

Hudson: And boys.

Chyna: Alright already.

**(Zoltan enters)**

Zoltan: Angus, I want you to do me a favor.

Angus: You want me to record another notification ringtone for the zPhone 8?

Zoltan: No, I want you to create a new video game. Z-Games haven't made a decent video game in years.

Olive: How many years was it?

Zoltan: Well, a year. So, what do you say?

Angus: I'll do it!

**(Shakes Zoltan's hand)**

Angus: Am I going to get paid for this?

Zoltan: Yes.

Angus: Good. Because I want $5 million and a chocolate fountain.

Zoltan: How about $2 million and a chocolate fountain?

Angus: Deal. (Shakes Zoltan's hand)

**And that was the sneek peek of the new episode. There will be some upcoming episodes for **_**A.N.T. Farm Season Four.**_

**PsychotANT**

**CelANTbration**

**TransparANT**

**MutANT Farm 4**

**A Little RomANTs**

**Flame ResistANT**

**Meet the ParANTs**

**PresidANTs**

**OpportunANTy Knocks**

**Never CANT Say Goodbye**

**Plus, there will be more characters appearing in future episodes and plus Olive's ex-boyfriends will be returning. Who will the two be and what episode will they be appearing in? If you can answer that question, I'll reward you with a virtual gold star. Don't forget to review this story (No Bad Reviews) and I'll see you next time for **_**ANTitrust**_**. Till next time my fellow readers.**


End file.
